Question: The integers $r$ and $k$ are randomly selected, where $-3 < r < 6$ and $1 < k < 8$. What is the probability that the division $r \div k$ is an integer value? Express your answer as a common fraction.
The possible values of $r$ are represented by the set $$R = \{ -2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 \}$$ and for $k$ the set $$K = \{ 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 \}.$$ There are thus $8 \cdot 6 = 48$ pairs of integers.

Now, we see which satisfy the divisibility requirement that $k|r$. If $r = -2$ then $k$ can only be 2, or 1 integer. If $r = -1$, then $k$ can be no integer. If $r = 0$, then $k$ can be any integer, or 6 choices. If $r = 1$, then $k$ cannot be any integer. If $r = 2$, then $k$ can only be 2, or 1 integer. If $r = 3$ then $k$ can only be 3, or 1 integer. If $r = 4$, then $k$ can be 2 or 4, or 2 different integers. If $r = 5$, then $k = 5$ is the only possibility, for 1 integer. So, $1 + 6 + 1 + 1 + 2 + 1 = 12$ possibilities. So, $\frac{12}{48} = \boxed{\frac{1}{4}}$ is the probability of $r \div k$ being an integer.